The Purple Plague
by MadHat886
Summary: Naruto is called back to the village after a plague hits the village. A harem fic
1. The Purple Plague

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Purple Plague –

As he wandered through the streets of Selthine, he was just another walker among the throng, and yet, he was nothing of the sort. He had come to lose himself in the mass of humans, he didn't think himself as human anymore. He was now what everyone in that place thought him and treated him like... a demon. He had embraced the demon sealed inside of him and she embraced him back. She had given him her power letting him use her demon energy whenever he wishes. He was no longer the boy he was once was but now something that was created by that place he once called home. Thanks to his shadow clone jutsu he could create a body for her to use as her own, and whenever that body got destroyed she would just return inside of him. Where he would just create another body for her to use when she wanted to be outside for awhile.

In the time he had been there, he had seen almost every corner of the city; the dockside with its many markets, taverns, and shipyards; the industrial area, known by the locals as 'The Works'. The only place he hadn't been able to get a detailed look at from the inside was the citadel in the centre of the city. Selthine had within its confines a five-pointed, star-shaped bastion that rose up above the rooftops of the rest of the city. Inside, so he was told, was where the business of running the city was carried out; as well as where the City-States had their primary weapons factories. Interesting, from a strategic standpoint, but all he really wanted was to bang the brains out of a few willing Human women, regardless of what he had to pay.

The problem was for him, that Selthine just wasn't that kind of city; had he wandered into Akbar, Aarishem, or at least Makovoskaya, there would be women willing to offer their services who would be quite easy to locate. However, in the loose federation of Western States, a land filled with tradespeople and run by the guilds, whores just didn't seem to be a very important or even existant employment niche. He had spent half his money within three days on food, a month's lodgings, some rather nice clothes, and a few dozen books on subjects he could barely comprehend. As he plodded along looking for some release, he was still trying to figure out why anyone would want to use liquid under pressure in the first place. Or even air. And that nonsense on 'refining coal-oil' was a bunch of gobbledygook he didn't even pretend to understand. But the demon within him like reading that stuff saying that it's a good idea to read up on stuff besides fighting stuff.

He was no longer that fool he use to act like in the village. He took that mask off once he was abandon by the place that he had given everything to prove that he wasn't a demon. He made a living now as a sword for hirer, never caring about the job but the pay. He no longer held back like he did before, he did what he wanted and did what he felt like doing, for he just didn't care what the future would bring as he just lived one day at a time. With only the demon his birth father had sealed inside of him. Once he left the village she had spoken to him as she couldn't stand doing nothing anymore. She had watched him grow up and was always there for him. She was the reason why he was alive as she was the only thing that kept him alive when he was small. She cared for him and loved him, for she was his mother that was always there for him, healing him and keeping his mind from breaking. She's the only family he ever had, and the only one he needs.

"Naruto is that you?" a voice from the past ask as he walks down a less traveled road of the city.

"What are a pair of eastern nins doing here in the west?" Naruto ask as he looks over his shoulder at Jiraiya and Kakashi.

"We came to bring you back to the village," Jiraiya answered.

"And why would I care godfather?" Naruto ask the man as he his narrowed at the man who abandon him since the day he was born.

"Tsunade has ordered that you will be restored your status as a shinobi of Konoha as well as your duties as the son of a Hokage. You have rights and privileges of your clan, the inheritance of your father which includes his home, and his old seat on the council prior to him becoming Hokage," Kakashi spoke up.

"Why should those things matter to me so late in my life when they were denied to me back when I needed them? I know what I need to know and that is enough. I owe no allegiance to Konoha anymore or to anyone there," Naruto said staring coldly at the two nins.

"Sarutobi knew that if the world knew of your true heritage, then they would come running to either kill or kidnap you. You're the last of the Namikazes and part of the Uzumakis, and while you may deny your heritage on one side, you cannot deny that their both clans' blood flows through your veins," Jiraiya said. "Your mother and the rest of the clan are waiting for you."

"That woman isn't my mother," Naruto said. "I thought, I made that clear when I left the eastern countries. I mean what does it take for you to get it? I walked away from the battlefield when I was needed the most. I didn't care which side won, the only thing I wanted was the look on everyone's faces when the moment came for me to be the hero. Everything that I was picked to be before I was even born, it was never my life to begin with but nothing more then a plan that those people had me take all so that one day I'll be the one who would stop Akatsuki and their plan. I went and walked away from all of it leaving all of you in my dust." (1)

"Everything will be forgiven," Kakashi said.

"But I do not forgive any of you," Naruto said back. "The only reason why you two are here to bring me back to Konoha is that you need me more then I need you."

"So you heard about it," Jiraiya said.

"Yes I have and I know that the hidden villages aren't doing so good," Naruto said. "With that plague that sweeped through the countries, most of the wars have been halted since the need for able body men are needed elsewhere now. Tell me how many men in the village wasn't damage by the purple plague as they call it?"

"None," Kakashi said sadly.

"So that's the reason why," Naruto smiled. "With so few men left who can still breed now. All the countries are doing everything that they can to find men who can still father children. And since the fox heals me from just about everything, I'm the only one left who came from the Leaf that's left now who can father the next generation."

"Yes you are," Jiraiya said. "That's the reason why we need you. All the other villages have some men who which effected by the plague, leaving us as the only one that doesn't have any. They all know that in least then a generation we will not have the numbers to fight any invasions. Everyone is racing around to breed a new generation as that's the only way that they'll be able to survive." (2)

"I'll comeback with you two," Naruto said raising their hopes but were crush by what came next. "But on my terms."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

I have been thinking about something that's been on my mind for awhile now. Those who read 'A Fistful Of Omake' by metroanime. Those who don't know it's a bunch of omake's about how different Ranma would be if he was raised by different people. So I have a challenge to all Naruto writers and readers. I call for the 'What if Naruto was raised by …?' challenge! Those who want to write just think of someone raising Naruto besides him being left alone all of his life and how it would change him from the Naruto we know to an all new one. Like what if Goku raise Naruto or if he was raise by the X-men. There are all kinds of stories that can be created so those who I have sparked an idea go and write it! Because mainly, I'm getting tried of some many Yaoi fics being posted. I mean some of them are good but there are too many with him getting together with Sasuke!

I'm still waiting for someone to write a fic base on my idea. Come on people that is a good idea I'm giving you people!

1 – Akatsuki is long gone at this point of time.

2 - I remember reading fics like this a long time ago but can't remember where to find them anymore. Anyone knows any fics like this one please post it on a review please.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	2. Past Sins

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Past Sins –

Tsuande rubbed her forehead as she looks at the papers on top of her desk, with the findings of the tests being done at the medical lab. The illness was just nausea and pain for a couple of weeks. Everyone just thought that it was a new kind of flu, that was before the heavy effects of the plague struck. The purple plague as many called it made purple boils to appear on the bodies of those who caught it, some people died from it but with the right medical help they pulled through. The hardest hit were the men but most of them pulled through, but then the after effects became known. Quite a few of the men in the village looked as if they were walking dead. For the plague had left most of it's male victims permanently sterile. For those of noble birth and from powerful clans it was worse then death. For their bloodline or clan to continue they needed to have children but they couldn't have children anymore. And what was worse was that there wasn't any males left in the village anymore who could father the next generation. All the other hidden villages and countries were all busy gathering the few non-sterile males left, for without any new generation a village could only last about two generations before it becomes a ghost town.

'And none of the other villages are going to send any of their men here to help us out,' Tsuande thought to herself as all of the villages leaders knew that whoever has the most children would become the most powerful onces the older generations become too old to continue to be nins.

She looked at the only photo she has of Naruto together with her. The picture was taken just before everything went downhill for her. Naruto's mother, Kushina had return along with the rest of her clan once he had reached adulthood of age twenty. She along with the rest of her clan had left because she knew that if she had stayed everyone would know who Naruto's father was. To protect him she abandon him and spent the last few years building up her clan and had another child, Naruto's sister Nako. Their first meeting was anything but what Kushina had hoped for...

0000000000000000000000000000Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

A twenty year old Naruto glared at the two women in front of him as Tsuande and Jiraiya the family meeting for the first time since Kushina left the village with her clan.

"All these years, I have been living alone, having to take care of myself, having to try to maintain my home and cook for myself. I had to be an adult when I was a child. I had to live in the poorest of slums of the village… drinking polluted water… eating trash… living in filth. I had no family, no parents… By the time I was aware of the world, I was already alone. How dare you suddenly come into my life now when I no longer need a parent," Naruto growled at the woman in front of him.

"All I can ask is for you to forgive me," Kushina said staring at her son she had abandon so many years ago.

"Brother please don't do this mom always cried for you at nights," Nako said.

"Don't talk to me like, I'm family because, I don't have one or need one," Naruto snap at her.

"Naruto please they're your family," Tsuande said.

"Why don't you just get a drink that's all you're good for," Naruto said glaring at her. "You two knew that she was alive and never told me."

"You couldn't know until you become an adult," Jiraiya said.

"And don't forget that fact that you two are suppose to be my godparents," Naruto snaps making the two older nins to look away at their godson. "All of this time and none of you ever bother to come and see how I was doing when I was younger. You drinking away your troubles and you too busy writting those books of yours to care about your godson."

"I know that all of us have abandon you in one way or another but we're here now. You carry the bloodline of both the Namikaze and Uzumaki clans in you. We're going to tell the entire village about you and your bloodline. The village will treat you as the hero you always meant to be and will be protected by all the clans of the village," Kushina said reaching out to her son.

"Don't even dare," He said softly yet all were able to hear him.

He slowly turned, at the same time gaining space between him and his moth... Kushina, sinking in the shadows of the room until he seemed to be one with the darkness, the only feature of his face that could be seen were his eyes. Burning, devouring, eyes that made Kushina to stop while all the presents were looking at him.

"I am not your son. You gave that up when you left me to fend for myself. How can you make up for all of the things you should have done? Where were you when, I was hungry? When, I needed someone to hold me and say they love me? Where were you when, I was beaten? Where were you when, I was bleeding?" Naruto ask her.

"I want to make amends," she pleaded with him.

"Too little to late," Naruto said. "What can any of you offer me now?"

"We can be a family," Kushina said.

"Me and Jiraiya will teach you everything that we know. No holding back anything anymore," Tsuande adds.

"How can I trust you when you never been truthful to me for all of my life?" Naruto said. "I have no mother, no sister, no godmother or godfather. I have been alone all of my life. And I shall be alone since that's what all of you choose for me to begin with."

"Please Naruto we all want to make it up to you," Jiraiya said.

"Why don't you just leave and peek on women so that you can write your books," Naruto snaps making the old man flinch. "That's all you ever cared about so don't try to pretend that you care for me."

"I do care for you," Jiraiya said.

"Yeah and it only took you 12 years for you to comeback to the village to see how I was doing," Naruto said. "Even the three years of training that you gave me doesn't make up for that fact. You had a choice between me and writting your books. Now I choose not to expect anything from any of you. Why would I choose to expect a family that never once told me that they were my family?"

"Please Naruto it was for you own good," Tsuande said.

"Shut your mouth old hag," Naruto snaps as he slashes her palm with a blade and flings his blood onto her face as well as Kushina who stood near her. "Take my blood for I want nothing of from any of you. For I am nothing more than a demon as everyone always said that I am."

"Bother stop," Nako said as she grabs his arm.

Naruto looked coldly at her and with his freed arm he plucks out her right eye. Nako screams as her hands covered her now empty eye socket. She fell to the ground over come with pain as blood leaks out from her eye socket. Naruto looked at the three shocked adults. "Remember this, this only happen because none of you cared enough for me. Now Nako is carries a scar that is pale the mine but is still a scar that everyone can see. If you really want me to see you as family then you all will forgive me for this as you all done much worse to me." Then he was gone leaving the three rushing to aid Nako crying on the floor, for the bother she always hearded about and wanted to see so that they could be a family... didn't want anything to do with her.

0000000000000000000000000000End Flashback0000000000000000000000000000

After that day everything was different between them and Naruto. She and the others tried to seek his forgiveness but always had the door slammed in their faces. Naruto became bitter and cold to everyone, his friends tried to help but were just shoved away. He didn't want anyone's pity or anyone trying to say that they're sorry for what they had done to him. The news of Naruto's parents spreaded fast, people that once glared and attacked him were now doing what they could to make it up to him. But he didn't want any of that as he said that if he wasn't Minato's son they would still think of him as a demon. Which he became as he became a terror in the village. Taking what he wanted from stores that once threw him out and destroying what he felt like, sending the bill to Kushina, Jiraiya or herself. (1)

Then came the day that Naruto was chosen by his father to be came. Akatsuki came to claim the last of the tail demons. That was one of the reasons why Kushina and her clan had been hiding for the last few years, they had been building up their numbers and strength to fight them. Naruto then learned that the main reason why the fox was sealed inside of him was because he would be the weapon that would destroy Akatsuki. Reaching adulthood Naruto would be in control of the fox's power and would easily be able to destroy all the members of Akatsuki. He didn't take the news well as he broke Jiraiya's arm in two place when he told him about the plan.

He did went along with the plan as they had hope he would. They had everything set up to trap all the Akatsuki members at once, all Naruto needed to do was to strike once the trap was sprung. But he did the one thing none of them thought he might do. He launched his attack a beam of energy at the traps destroying them and injurying many nins who were close by. Then without even a word he left just as the Akatsuki members attack the shaking Leaf forces. Many nins fell that day and many who live carried with them deep scars.

'Naruto do you really hate us that much?' Tsuande thought to herself as she rubbed her now fake wooden right forearm. She was one of the lucky ones as she was still alive even at the cost of one of her arms, many others weren't as lucky as she was.

The door of her office open as Kushina entered the room. "They found him."

"They did," Tsuande said. For years they have been searching for Naruto but the trail ended at the border of the western lands. Since there's a uneasy truces with the nations of the west and with few missions that went to the western lands, they had only been getting hints where he was as there were many men in the west with blonde hair.

"Yes he's coming home," Kushina said smiling a faint smile. "Now the hard part begins."

"Doing everything that we can to get him to forgive us," Tsuande said knowing that finding Naruto was the easy part even if it did take eight years to do it.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Some of you readers wonder why I always write Naruto as angry or bitter. It's because there are way too many fics out there where he is kicked out of the village and then saves it. There are way too many of those so I'm writting these kinds of stories to even things out.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	3. Make An Offer

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Make An Offer –

Naruto along with Jiraiya and Kakashi walked into the village that he had vowed to never set foot on it's grounds again. When he left he made it a grand display as he ruined the plan to take out Akatsuki to leave no one to wonder where his heart lies for the place of his birth. After that day he left for the lands beyond the Element Countries and became a sword for hirer using the skills he knows to make money. He had no place to call his own, eating whenever he could and living one daya at a time without a care for the world. In the six years of his new lifestyle, he was happy with his life for the first time ever he was happy with his life. He didn't need any of those people he left behind as he already had the one person that really mattered to him, his mother. Not the woman who gave birth to him but the one who gave him a reason to live, the nine tail fox is his mother as she's the only one who cared about him.

"You see, Naruto you'll be treated as the hero as your father wanted you to be treated," Jiraiya said trying to get something out of his grandson, once again. Ever since he agreed to come with them back to the Leaf Village he hadn't spoken a word to them. It made both older men wonder how much the hyper young man that knew had changed in the six years since he left the village or how little did they really knew him.

"Your friends have missed you ever since you left," Kakashi adds.

"What friends?" Naruto said speaking for the first time since he started for this village. "The ones who all thought that I was dumb and simple minded? And only started to try to get close to me only after they learned who's my father? Those so called friends?"

"Naruto please give us a chance to make it up to you," Kakashi said.

"You only care because my dad was your teacher. If it was anyone else you wouldn't care enough to try to find me," Naruto said causing the older man to stop. "You only cared to train Sasake since he's the number one in the class. That's the only real reason you passed us in the first place. You left me to train myself and that pink hair fan girl became that drunken hag's student. Then again there's nothing that you know that is worth the time to wait for you to show up anyways."

"Naruto that isn't true. I do care for you," Kakashi said.

"Yes you do, now that is," Naruto said as he continue walking towards the Hokage tower paying no attention to the stares he's getting or greetings from the very people who made his life hell. And leaving behind his old teacher who stood there, watching his student leaving him behind as he did with him.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

In the Tower -

Tsuande waited in the council chambers with Kushina who had waited for this day for six years. After the fail mission against Akatsuki where her son destroyed the traps leaving them to fight against the Akatsuki members without his power, Kushina had became a shadow of her former self. She would just set around talking to herself wondering where everything went wrong. Her daughter Nako had to take her place as head of the clan as she now had no will to lead it as she couldn't make herself lead them anymore. She lost her first born because she had done what she thought was right back then and when she came back to make things right, he didn't want her, as she was never a mother to him but a stranger.

She so wanted to make things up to him if he would let her that is. She still fear that even after all of this time he would still hate her. But a deeper fear now overwhelms her to her very being. The fear was the prospect of being a mother. She had felt this fear when she first found out she was with child but she had soon gotten over it. But now… now it was different… where as before there would be a process, from baby to child to adolescent and eventually adult it was a procedure it was somewhat charted ground and she would know him and he would know her as every mother and child should. She had Nako but Naruto was her first and the one she abandon to a village that hated him not caring enough to check up on him till he was an adult. All for what? A plan that counted on Naruto to be there to fight which he didn't, that cost the village many nins once the plan came apart. Her clan is now much smaller then it was before the fail plan as most of them were killed during the battle or now broken and couldn't be nins anymore. And that wasn't all...

A shadow had fallen over the village, as the secret that had been hidden for so long had been revealed to all. The boy who most of the village had seen as the nine tail fox since birth has been treated as trash and abused was now revealed to be the son of the one who sealed the demon inside the boy. The very same child whose state of mind reflected the effect of the seal. Many years of abuse caused by the very village that his father had died to protect, and a mother who left him when he wasn't even a day old. The village fell from grace as the missions that it would have gotten went elsewhere. And then there were the friends that Naruto had made outside of the village.

Spring Country after the Princess and Actress Yuki changed its name from Snow Country after the seasons became into normal regulation, who was saved by Naruto. She had been outraged by how Kohona had treated Naruto and any further missions she wanted to have done on her behalf were given to other hidden villages. She even tore up her contract involving herself in the Icha Icha Paradise Movie saying Kohona could find some cheap whore to take her place. Jiraiya had fainted disbelieving when he read the letter she had sent him. The hapless Super Pervert was sent to the Hospital for three days suffering a brief heart attack at missing out in having a lovely actress and Princess of all things to star in his movie.

Then there was the princess of the Land of Vegetables, Haruna. She had lost her childhood too as she had been kept as a hostage from much of her childhood, isolated and under constant surveillance. Her father had done in order to secure the welfare of the Land of Vegetables. He later came to regret sacrificing Haruna for this purpose. As a result of her isolation and sense of betrayal, Haruna came to see sacrifice as inevitable, and believed that even if many of her subjects were sacrificed, her safety was all that mattered for her country.

In time, three ninjas staged a coup in the Land of Vegetables, forcing Haruna to flee the country, and she hoped to gain international sympathy in an attempt to reclaim her throne. She traveled with her two bodyguards, Kikujou and Yurinojou, posing as part of the caravan to avoid being targeted, and took the role of her bodyguards' sickly male cousin Shun in order to avoid people questioning her identity. Naruto, Hinata and Sakura were hired under the pretense of helping the peddlers move their wares in a D-ranked mission since Niamh was giving them a break from her training for awhile. However, they learned the true purpose of the mission after Kikujou's death in battle.

Despite their anger over being misinformed, and them and the peddlers being put at risk for the princess' sake, Naruto's group agreed to protect the princess, sending the peddlers away to safety and defeating the first of the ninja. Haruna refused to rely on them, even going so far as to knock Hinata unconscious to escape alone, despite Hinata's attempts to convince her that Naruto also suffered from loneliness.

Naruto eventually caught up with Haruna after Hinata's battle with Jiga, the second conspirator. Although Haruna was unwilling to accept Naruto's arguments, she was shocked to learn that Hinata was badly injured while fighting the second conspirator. When Renga, the third conspirator, attacked after capturing the princess's other protectors, Haruna learned that her father had regretted giving up Haruna as a hostage, and begged the conspirators to treat the people well. Haruna's ideals changed, and she even used herself as a shield to try to protect Naruto from Renga's attacks. After Naruto's victory, she succeeded her father as ruler of the Land of Vegetables, apologizing at Kikujou's grave. She asked Naruto to stay and help her, but Naruto politely declined, due to his want to learn much from Niamh.

Both of them stop trade to the village that caused the villages around the Leaf to stop trade as well. Then came the purple plague that left those that didn't die left most of it's male victims permanently sterile. The Leaf village wasn't the only one that had all of it's males become sterile but unlike that others no place would send a male to help father a new generation. All the doors were closed on them and the only way that any of the villages would send a male would be if, only if Naruto that one who hates the village came back. And they couldn't kidnap a man either or it would start a war which would cost the Leaf nins that it couldn't spare as there would be non to replace them.

The doors of the room open as Naruto steps inside followed by Jiraiya. He step into the middle of the room and stared at Tsuande and Kushina. "Alright, I'm here now tell me what do you have to offer to me that, I can't find elsewhere?"

"Naruto," Tsuande said as she was as shaken as everyone else in the room.

"What did you really think that, I can't find another place that would welcome a non-sterile male? I'm sure that either Land of Spring formerly Snow, or Land of Vegetables would welcome me. Both Yuki and Haruna would welcome me with open arms. In fact that's why I sent them each a letter about all of this," Naruto said much to the shock of everyone in the room.

"You what?" Jiraiya ask.

"With how this village has treated me and how none of you ever told me the truth. I made sure that if you tried to use force to keep me here then both of my friends would do what they must to free me," Naruto said coldly. "Both of them are planning on coming here to see me."

"Naruto we wouldn't force you," Kushina said.

"As you wouldn't abandon me all for a plan which counted me on being the hero? Which I choose not to," Naruto said eyeing Tsuande's fake arm. "As some of you learned the hard way. Once this pervert loser told me the real plan for sealing the fox inside of me. Everything made sense to me. All this time the 3rd never cared about me at all, none of you ever did. My whole life was already chosen for me, the village saw me as the demon and the only choice that I had to make them see otherwise was by becoming the Hokage. Thinking about that's why the Hokage had befriended me so that the only path that I could see was to become a ninja and defend a village that hates me."

"Naruto, I want to make things right. We are all wrong so very wrong with how we treated you in the past but we want to gain your forgiveness," Tsuande said.

"The only reason why is because this village can't get any males from the other villages because no one wants to help you. If the plague hadn't hit when it did this village would have been at war with the other villages seeing how weak it has become because my friends stop giving you missions and stop the trade," Naruto said coldly. "So tell me what do you have to offer me?"

"You'll be restored to your old status as a shinobi of Konoha as well as your duties as the son of a Hokage. You have rights and privileges of your clan," Tsuande said.

"And as the oldest you'll become head of our clan and we can be a family," Kushina said hoping that her son will give her a chance to make everything right.

"That's not good enough," Naruto said shaking his head. "If you want me to stay then I want to have every last scroll, every last hidden secret that this village has to offer."

"What?" was what the clan heads said.

"You heard me. I want to know every last jutsu all the clans have and how their bloodlines work. If not, I'll just leave this village and your scerets can die with you once this village dies out without a new generation to take your place," Naruto said.

"And what will you do with it?" a clan head ask.

"That's for me to know," Naruto said smiling. "Besides if this village can hid things from me for my whole life than I can do the same."

"Naruto we can't just give that to you," Tsuande said.

"Then once Yuki and Haruna come, I leave with one of them. You have till then to think things over," Naruto said leaving the room.

"When will they come?" Tsuande ask.

"That of course... is.... a secret," Naruto said waving a finger as he left the room as shouting began as the council members began shouting at each other.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – There's a story where Naruto allies with the Lightning Village Iwa under the cover that his dad raped his mother after he leave the Leaf Village. I can't remember the name of it so can someone help me find it?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Two Friends

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Two Friends –

Naruto entered his old apartment that's been left in the care to two of the few real friends that he had, it was the only home that he ever had to call his own. He first checked the bedroom for the two now living in the apartment, which he left them before he left. The bedroom was clean, saved for rumpled sheets on the two beds, and their stuff laying around. His old Leaf headband was lying on the table long been discarded by him before he left for the battle. It looks like those two had kept it as a keepsake of him. Next was the bathroom that was also clean, and the repaired from the last time he had seen it. The small kitchen was also in better shape then he had remember. The counters were replaced from the cracked, misshapen, and off-level ones. The floor had new tiles that had replaced the old broken ones. A new table stood in the room, replacing the old chipped, stained, and with one leg broken one.

The living room that once held only a strained mat and a crate, with an ancient black and white TV set. The TV had knobs missing and the only way to change the channel was to flip through the channels forwards as the back button was missing. The wallpaper was peeling, and the ceiling water-stained. The carpet looked as if someone had taken a knife to it, padding sticking out of the various openings in the material. Were now all replaced with new ones, a couch now replaced the crate and a new color TV now replaced the old black and white one. The wallpaper was ripped down and replaced with a new blue one. And the capet now replaced the old ragged one.

"How you like it?" a woman's voice ask from the front door.

"We really fixed up the place since you left," a second woman said.

"Kin and Tayuya it's nice to see you two again," Naruto said to the two women as they entered the apartment closing the door behind them.

Both of them had grown into fully matured women since he left. Kin had grown a few inches as well as her figure but kept her slender body type, and she kept her dark hair long flowing down to her back now reaching pass her shapely rear. While Tayuya had grown into a very tall woman at least a head taller then Naruto's six feet. She built her body with muscles but not enough to slow her down, giving her a powerful but graceful body. Her figure was also improved as she has a much bustier body then Kin, that gave that old hag a run for her money. In the years away from the village Naruto had tasted the flesh of women and thanks to his mother, knew how to please them.

"We heard that you came back," Kin said.

"So we went out to get somethings for dinner," Tayuya said holding a bag full of food.

"I hope you don't mind having another guest," Naruto said as a puff of smoke appeared next to him.

Both Kin and Tayuya stared at the figure once the smoke disappeared, jaw dropping once they got a good look at her. A tall woman with the largest bust they had ever seen, a small waist nice hips shoulder blade length red hair, with red human like eyes, red fox ears with white tips on top her head and nine red fox tails with white tips coming out of the base of her spine, while wearing a crimson kimono that was open near the top so it showed some of her vast cleavage. And along with her fox ears and tails, her body is covered with short red fur.

"Meet my mother," Naruto smiled towards the fox woman. "Or as most know her the Nine Tail fox."

"You let the demon out?" Kin ask.

"She can free herself from the seal whenever she wants," Naruto said. "Once she explain to me how to set her free I did so. She only returns to the seal so that she won't draw too much attention."

"But why?" Tayuya ask.

"Because she's my mother," Naruto said.

"I was always there for him growing up and the only thing that kept him alive. Once he learned the truth I made myself known to him. And he expected me," the fox woman said.

"You were?" Kin ask.

"Yes, I was and always will be," the fox woman smiled. "You two can call me Kruya."

"Kruya?" Tayuya ask.

"Yes that's my name," Kruya said.

"But she'll be always be my mom," Naruto said.

"Does anyone else knows about her?" Tayuya ask.

"Not yet," Naruto answers. "I'll like to keep mom hidden for a bit."

"I'm sure that we can trust you two to keep this to yourselves," Kruya said as she loop her arms around the two shorter women and held them against her massive chest grinning down at them showing her sharp fangs.

"Yeah sure," Kin said sweat forming on her forehead seeing the sharp fangs.

"We can keep this to ourselves," Tayuya adds as she feels the power the older woman has.

"Good," Kruya said smiling michievously. "But you two are going to have to show that you can keep it a secret."

"And how do we do that?" Kin ask.

"Simple," Kruya smiled with a spark in her eyes. "Please my son with your bodies."

"What?" both girls ask blushing red.

"I know that both of you have a thing for my son since you two were save by him. That beautiful face, the lack of a single ounce of fat, the moderately well muscled body, his toned limbs," Kruyuya said causing them to blush even redder. Both of them after the fail exam attack were saved by Naruto from being killed and were the only ones after Naruto learned the truth of his family that he let to see to him.

"Mom they don't have to do anything for me," Naruto said. "I trust them."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside -

Hinata stops herself from making any noise as she carefully steps away from Naruto's apartment. She had overheard everything. She couldn't believe that the demon fox could free herself from the seal anytime she wants since, Naruto her son released the seal. She had waited for this day ever since, Naruto left the village. She wanted to tell him what she felt for him, but she was always too shy to say it to him. Then once the truth of his family came out she tried to talk to him but he wouldn't listen to her or anyone else but the two ex-Sound girls. Because he trusted them more then anyone else in the village.

Looking down at herself, she had spent the years since he left building up her body so that she would catch his eyes. She missed her chance with Naruto because she was too shy to talk to him about how she felt for him. Which was why she studied up on the other side of being a female ninja, the art of using her body to lure a man in like bait at the end of a fishing pole. She study hard and took care of her body, taking vitamins and supplements to ensure her body growth in all the right places. She caught the eyes of many men in the village now as her breast are the biggest, well second now compared to Naruto's mothers that is. She made her body into a lustful body that men dream of, a prefect hourglass figure and a mind filled with the art of sex. All so that the day that he came back to the village she'll be able to present herself to him.

But now Naruto was giving his trust to the two ex-Sound girls without a second thought. Because he trusted them more then anyone else in the village. Hinata quickly ran away as fast as she could with tears in her eyes.

Watching her run away was a small bat, with strange glowing eyes. (1)

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – I'm going to have Kruya be able to summon demons. So anyone who has an idea of a demon that they would like to see please send it in a review. Also please think of something besides videogame or anime demons. They're good but I would like some OC's. So if you have an idea please send in a review and list their personalty and talent.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	5. The Leaf 12

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The Leaf 12 –

Hinata stepped into the old classroom she use to shared with Naruto, her friends were already there waiting for her. They had changed during the time that Naruto left them in the middle of battle. They were all lucky that they survived that battle as the numbers of the Leaf nins were still low in number as many fell that day.

Shino is like herself the least damage but only of the body. He still has nightmares of that day and took up drinking to try to make them go away.

Neji had lost his right leg being replaced by a fake leg.

Tenten had a scar on her belly from a sword thrust.

Lee's body is covered by scars as he refused to stop fighting even as he was being held together by nothing more then sheer will power.

Choji's body has burn marks when he was set on fire.

Shikamaru is now bound to a wheelchair.

Sasake lost his eyes from twin sword cuts across his face.

Ino now has a scar that runs across her body from a sword swing that almost cut her in two.

Sakura body is a patch work of discolored skin from old wounds.

Kiba now covers his face with a mask as he doesn't want anyone to see what has become of it.

Than there's, Nako. "Hinata how's brother?" Even after what he did to her that day, taking her right eye she never hated her brother for it. She had changed since he left the village. Her relationship with her mother had turn cold after Naruto left the battlefield. She knew that if things were different where she was born first, Kushina wouldn't had given a second thought of abandoning her like she did with Naruto. She hasn't address Kushina as mother since, Naruto left, saying that the only reason why she was shown love by her was because she's the replacement for Naruto. Nothing more and nothing less.

"Naruto is with Kin and Tayuya, making it clear that he trust both of them more then anyone in the village. He told them that he had release the nine tail fox from the seal, and now she can enter or leave the seal at will now," Hinata said to the shock looks of her friends. "Her name is Kruya and is Naruto's mother."

"How can that be?" Ino ask as she has more then once had to help Kushina in her depression for the lost of her son.

"Because she was always there for him," Hinata answers.

"I'm glad that he had someone," Nako said to the surprise of everyone in the room. "All that love Kushina gave me was just a release for what she wanted to give to Naruto."

"Do you have any idea what she's planning on doing?" Shikamaru ask.

"No but if anything were to happen to Naruto, she would do the samething that she did to the village before," Hinata said.

"And with how we are now, there's no stopping her like we did last time," Neji said. "With how Naruto was treated who in the village would want their child go through the samething?"

"Hinata your our best bet," Sakura said. "You train yourself for this moment for the last few years."

"Yes I know that, if Naruto leaves the village then that's it. Any men who can still father children are too much of a prize for anyplace to give up," Hinata said.

"We can always just force him," Sasake said bitterly. Since learning that he couldn't father any children he has become as bitter as he was when his brother was still alive. He was going to be the one who restored his clan but since he couldn't pass his bloodline anymore, he'll be the last of his clan as there weren't anyone left but him and only him. He wasn't the only one who had to face that fate as many in the Element Countries who carried bloodlimits or clan names would the last link of their chain.

"That won't work," Lee said. "You know that everyone has been ordered not to upset Naruto even a little bit. Unlike you he can still breed, which means that he's more vauleble then you are now." He had changed the most of the the group of friends. He use to be the spirit of the gang always shouting about spirit this and spirit that. But after Naruto left them all during the battle along with the truth of his past and family who abandon him, changed him forever. At first he like everyone else tried to bring Naruto out of his bitter mood after his meeting with Kushina but he like all of them failed. It was his leaving from the battle that broke Lee. He doesn't shout about spirit anymore but points out the faults of others. He sees nothing but hypocrisy everywhere he turns in the village, the villagers who act nice but were cruel to Naruto before they learned who his father was and then tried to get onto his good side.

"Not to mention that it will badly reflect on the village if we force him into anything," Tenten said as the village wasn't held up as high to the views of the surrounding villages anymore. "The only reason why the villages that would attack us aren't is that they know full well that there isn't a single male in the village that can father children."

"Then what do you want to do just sit here in the village and get old?" Sasake ask.

"No but forcing Naruto into anything will just hurt us," Shino said.

"We can try to talk to him," Choji spoke up. "Seeing us his friends might help him make up his mind in helping us."

"But were any of you really his friends?" Nako ask. "From what, I learn of what things were like before you all knew who his father was none of you really spent anytime with him. I read the journals that he left behind how you all suddenly started acting more like his friends then any of you acted in the last twenty years of his life. You all just suddenly had a change of heart or was it the fact that you all learn who his father was?" Causing everyone to look away from the sister who wants to be Naruto's sister.

"You're right we were never really his friends," Sakura said. One of the reasons why she started to act more friendly towards Naruto was not just to make up from her not being there for him as a friend when he needed one. But also because her parents wanted her to get close to him, as with him being the heir of two great clans would bring anyone who gets him to marry into their clan great power.

"Well all of you can think up a plan by yourselves," Nako said walking away. "I need to see a woman and see if she'll take me as her daughter." Shocking everyone as she lets the door slam shut behind her.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Naruto's apartment -

A woman splashed a bucket of warm water over her body to rinse the final soap from her body. Rising, hands smoothed over her slight build and fluttered over her taut stomach and hips. Her legs were sleek and hard, extraordinarily muscular from years of training, but across her entire body was a pale lacework of pain. Lines crossed, turned, slashed and divided the slightly tanned skin of her torso and upper arms and legs. Her body is covered in raised scars and a ragged, puckered mass of healed tissue jutting from the left of her navel.

She couldn't remember anything but her name when Naruto found her. He nurse her back from the sad thing she was when he found her. She learned that while her mind had forgotten her body didn't as once she picked up a sword her body worked like a machine. Using a sword was just second nature to her and she used her skills well as she followed Naruto around. Then when the two Leaf nins came for him she was taken by Kruya into the seal for the time being as there was no need for anyone to know she was along for the ride, just yet.

"I see your out already," Naruto said as he enters the bathroom naked.

"Well after being in there for so long having, a nice bath helps," the woman said.

"I know what you mean," Naruto said as he slips into the bath with her with him behind her and placing her onto his lap.

"Really now," the woman smiled as she looks at him. "I would think those two would have handle that problem."

"You know it takes alot to get me exhausted," Naruto replied.

"Fine," she said playfuly as she settles herself onto him. "Let's see how long it takes before you give out?."

"Sorry but are we butting in?" Kin ask as she and Tayuya stood in the doorway. Both were naked and covered with sweat from the lovemaking with Naruto.

"Not even one day before you're hitting on another woman?" Tayuya said glarring.

"I did said that you two weren't my first didn't I," Naruto said. "This woman here has been with me from almost since I left the Element Countries."

"So you're his friend?" Kin ask.

"Yes, I am and since you two took him together that means you two aren't against the idea of sex between another woman than," the woman said making both of them blush. "Once, I have my turn you two can have yours."

"I guess we can go for another round," Tayuya said looking at Kin who nodded.

"That's great! Oh yes, I forgot. My name is Utena," the woman greeted them.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Outside -

Kruya held up her hand with one finger held out as a small bat hanged from it. The bat beeped out as it told it's mistress what it saw when it went after Hinata. Kruya smiled as she heard the news as the bat continue to beep out.

"She coming here to see if, I'll take her in?"

"Beep."

"Yes, I know she wants to have a real family."

"Beep."

"No, I won't flat out refuse her."

"Beep."

"She does have to prove herself first."

"Beep."

"No nothing like that. What do you think, I am? Like that woman who gave her life?"

"Beep."

"Fine you and the others get to have fun while Naruto waits around but remember one thing. Don't start the killing till, I say so."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Some ideas would help.

I remember reading a Tenchi fic that had Washsu meeting with Superman but I can't remember where I saw it anymore can anyone help? Also those who wrote crossovers remember to edit your fics so that it shows up in the crossover section of .

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	6. Welcome Sister

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters here that belong to Naruto that I put into this story except for my own OCs. Neither do I own any of the character in any of the crossovers I do. I'm just using them in this fanfiction and I have no money so don't bother suing me. You'll just lose money instead of gaining any. And remember to leave a review!

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Welcome Sister –

"Kruya!" a voice shouted out into the night as Kushina leap from roof to roof. Making a bee line to where her son is and that woman who took him away from her.

"You called?" said woman appearing in a flash of fire.

"Not only you taken my son from me but you're also taking my daughter as well!" Kushina shouted at the smiling fox woman.

"Taken?" she ask. "How can, I take something when it was never yours to begin with?"

"You're the one who turn Naruto against me!" Kushina spat out.

"Really now?" Kruya ask with her finger on her chin. "I do believe that you done that job for me. Aren't you the one who left him all alone in this village that treated him like trash? Never caring enough to even see how he was doing till he turn into a adult who no longer needed you or even want you?"

"I couldn't if, I was around then everyone would know who his father was and he would have his life on the line," Kushina said losing the heat in her voice.

"And the attacks on him by the people of this village was better then having his father's enemies knowing about him instead?" Kruya ask waving her hand towards the village.

"It was the best, I could do," Kushina said.

"No it wasn't," Kruya said. "You lost your right to call yourself his mother a long time ago. I'm the mother that he wanted and needed when he was younger."

"No you're a demon who stole him!" Kushina shouted.

"Would a demon heal him from the wounds inflicted upon him by this village? Would a demon smooth his broken mind? Would a demon love him as her own?" Kruya ask the human woman in front of him.

"He isn't yours my blood runs in his vains," Kushina said.

"That's the only thing that binds you together. Nothing more and nothing less," Kruya said to the woman trying to convince herself she's still her son's mother.

"If he only gives me the chance to show him that, I love him. I can be his mother the one that he always wanted," Kushina said.

"You talk so much about your son but what about your daughter?" Kruya ask. "From what, I have seen you two have drifted apart from each other. Yet another child you let go, never trying to reconnect. Your daughter knows that for all that love you gave her, it was nothing more then you giving what you wanted to give to your first born. She knows that if she was born first you wouldn't had a second thought to abandon her as you did to her brother."

"It was to protect him," Kushina said.

"And for that he hates you," Kruya said to the woman who wouldn't stop seeking what she could never have again. "It's rather sad to see someone who continues to try to regain what they lost because of their own actions. Naruto won't change his mind because he doesn't want you. He chose me to be his mother not you. You're just fooling yourself in thinking that he would want you back into his life when you abandon him when he was born. For the bond between a mother and child there always must be a level of tust between them. And it's very clear to everyone that you haven't earn any trust from him."

Kushina was lost for words as she couldn't think of what to say. Kruya said nothing as she disappeared in a flash of fire, leaving the human woman alone. She had lost her son and now she was losing her daughter as well. And it was all on her hands. For she's the one who did it. She abandon her son and afterward let her daughter drift away from her as she drowned in her own self pity.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Back at the apartment complex -

A large figure was waiting for her old friend to return. The woman was a sight as she only thing human about her was her head and cloth covered breasts. The rest of her body is an entirely different creature with four legs and black claws and a fine coat of golden fur. But the thing that made this woman even stranger was the fact that she has wings, on her lioness back, right where the front shoulder blades would be were a giant set of wings. Thick brown feathers like an eagles. They were folded tightly now resting on her back and allowing her to move through the confines of the building, but would give her a good two-meter wing span when spread, giving her the gift of flight.

"Throttler why are you here?" Kruya ask her friend appearing in front of her.

"Don't you think that it's time for you to return to the demon world?" Throttler ask.

"You know that, I can't do that while my son is here," she answer.

"Yes him," Throttler said letting out a puff of air. "Why don't you just turn him into a demon and be done with it?"

"Throttler, I am not about to turn my son into a demon unless he ask first," Kruya said. "He has trust issues."

"Yes with so much of his life was hidden from him for his own good," Trottler said. "Which he would do better in the demon world instead of the human world. You know that humans are worse then us. The only reason why they think we're evil is because we don't look like them. For some reason they feel safer with their own kind, well the ones who look and act the same as they do anyway to anything else, even if they mean no harm. Sure I eat people but I never kill someone for the sure thrill of it. Well there was that one time."

"I know," Kruya said. "We demons only kill humans for food but they on the other hand just kill out of fear or hate. And it's not like the humans don't need some thinning out of their numbers."

"Yeah humans are rodents when it comes to reproducing," Throttler agreed. "Once me and some of my friends went and pig out on a overcrowded city and it took the humans to only a couple of generations to make it overcrowded again. We demons are the only things that keep their numbers in check, other then themselves of course."

"My son thinks of himself as a demon and once he comes around, I'll turn him into a demon. But till then, I won't be coming back to the demon world till then," Kruya said.

"Have it your way," Throttler said flapping her wings taking off. "Just make sure you don't get sealed again."

"Don't worry about that. That trick won't work on me twice," Kruya smiled then spotted another redhead younger then the last one she met running towards the complex.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside Naruto's apartment -

Three woman lay in a tangle of bodyparts, their bodies covered with sweat and juices. Each of them were exhausted but each of them wore a smile on their face, basking in the afterglow of love making. Each of them were satisfied from the level of energy that the room's only male had shown them.

"Wow," Kin said as she couldn't find the energy to move.

"So does he do this kind of thing to you?" Tayuya ask Utena whose resting her face on her stomach.

"Which is why, I'm glad that you two are here," she said. "Often, I'm the only woman he has for days. Sure it's feels good but having sex for hours without stoping, really takes it out of you."

"Really? Because, I can get use to this," Kin said. "I hear more then one woman complaining that her husband can't keep it up."

"And don't forget those jerks who cum and then fall asleep," Tayuya adds.

"Don't forget those who have egos bigger then what they have in their pants," Utena said.

"Yeah," Kin laugh. "Naruto has all of those things that a man really needs."

"A woman usually has to settle for either a guy who is small but can keep it up or a big guy who can't keep it up. Then the really sad guys who are small and can't keep it up," Tayuya smirks.

"Which Naruto has size and the energy to outlast all three of us," Utena said.

"So what is your relationship with Naruto?" Kin ask.

"Besides being fuckmates," Tayuya adds.

"Well, I guess you can say, I'm his woman. Ever since he save me, I have been with him at his side," Utena said. "You two want to be with him right?"

"Well...." the two ex-Sound nins mumbled as they blush.

"Good thing that guys who can still father children are allow to have more then one wife now. So you two can be my co-wives," Utena said grinning. "Besides, from how you two work me over. I can tell that we're just going to get along very well."

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Inside the bathroom -

Naruto stared at himself in the mirror. He had washed up from the romp he had with the three women. Kin and Tayuya had waited for him to comeback after he left years ago. They didn't take part of the battle as they were stuck with guarding the village as they weren't trusted by the village being former Sound nins. Which in the end may have saved their lives, for there were only a few nins who survive the battle intact. Thinking about that his thoughts went back to the Leaf Village.

'They expected me to comeback to the village,' Naruto thought to himself. 'Well once the council don't give in to my demands I can leave this hellhole once and for all. The only good thing about this is that when, I leave, I can take Kin and Tayuya with me.'

"Naruto," a woman's voice called from the bathroom door.

"Yes mother?" Naruto ask.

"I have been outside with someone who wants to see you. But, I thought that it would be best to wait till after you were done with the girls first," Kruya said.

"I'm coming," Naruto said putting on his boxes that he left on the floor when he first entered the bathroom. He open the door to find his mother waiting for him with Nako standing behind her. "Why is she here?"

"Because, I want you to be my brother," Nako said.

Naruto narrowed his eyes at her. "And why would, I want to go back with you to that woman?"

"Whoever said, I was going to take you back to that woman and her clan?" Nako said surprising Naruto.

"What do you mean?" Naruto ask.

"I always wanted to know you," Nako said smiling. "Growing up hearing about you from the letters that woman got from her contacts in the village with the details of your life. And hearing about you from the people who know you... I want to be brother and if it means to leave the clan and that woman."

"You really going to do that?" Naruto ask looking to his mother.

"She really means it son. And she wants me to take her in as my daughter," Kruya explain. "As long as you agree to it."

Naruto stared at his sister. "You still want me as your brother even after, I took your eye?"

"Yes, I do," Nako said with clear eyes.

"Welcome to the family," Naruto said as he took his sister for the first time ever in a brotherly embrace and hug her, which she in turn gave back. Kruya watch her children with a smile on her face.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Author's Notes –

1 – Anyone knows where I can find the story where the Hive Five are the good guys and the Teen Titains are the bad guys?

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


End file.
